


Zoom Call Fails w/ Avengers

by AnotherUselssHumanCJ



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherUselssHumanCJ/pseuds/AnotherUselssHumanCJ
Summary: May Parker had worried about spreading the virus to her nephew when she comes home from the hospital after long hours. She made him go to the compound so he'll be out of risk. And of course he still has school and looks like he'll be doing zoom calls in the compound. Now what will happen when the Avengers interrupt them.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	1. Steve And His Frisbee

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be short stories but there'll be many chapters for each Avenger. And maybe some other characters.

He was now two weeks into quarantine and it SUCKED! but he was staying at the Avengers compound so who us he to complain. He's at like the coolest buildings on Earth. But he still had classes so he spent his day doing that.

While his teacher was droning on his attention quicky faded. The teacher had noticed his attention was directed on literally anything else besides the lesson. "Peter would you like to answer the next question for us?" The teacher asked and he snapped his eyes to the screen. He unmuted his mic to answer but at the same moment his door was opened by Steve. "Peter" Steve's voice said in a lecture tone. "Where's my shield? It's gone and you're the only one who messes with it to reenact weird vine things. I need it to train with Bucky" Steve said and he felt his face turn red.

Parker luck. "I have no idea where your *FRISBEE*" He emphasized fribee "is. Maybe check other training rooms because I don't have it. " he said a little salty at how embarrassing it was but what was worse was that his moniter faced the doorway so his whole class could see Captain America as clear as day. 

Steve sighed before leaving. He turned back and faced his class. The second he faced back to his screen everyone unmuted themselves "holy shit that's Captian America!" "Peter do you know him?" "Of course he knows Captain America he literally said Peter's name!" "That can't be the real Captain America! Has to be a look a like one!" "That was the real Steve Rogers, I'm sure your eyes work just fine to be able to tell that flash" "he just called His sheild a Frisbee!" "Peter literally just roasted Captain America's weapon" 

He answered the question to stop the ocean of questions, which caught the teacher off guard but after nodding saying he was right they continued the lesson. But not without some private messages from others to him about it.

When the class was FINALLY over he disconnected from the call. He let his head bang on his desk but snuck a quick glance to under his bed where part of Steve's frisbee was peaking out. He smirked, he'll get revenge on Steve for interrupting his class. He then went to connect to the next class.


	2. Nat and her детка паук

This time he locked the door to make sure he wouldn't be interrupted. It was embarrassing enough having questions still being directed towards him about Captain America. 

But as he was listening to the lesson he heard very light clicking. He turned to look behind him but saw nothing, and his spider sense wasn't going off so he just shrugged and turned back. 

But after 5 minutes he saw the faces of his peers and they seemed shocked? "Uh Peter. Behind you" he heard Ned saw when he unmuted his mic. He sighed and turned to see Nat. Of course, she was picking the freaking lock! 

"I'm in the middle of class." He whined. "And I'm in the middle of finding Clint. He was petty and took the romote for the tv and went in the vents. I thought he'd probably be in your room. So just ignore me детка паук. I'll be out in a minute. " Nat said but he knew she just needed a reason to get into his room to see him. He usually wouldn't mind but his screen is visible to literally all of his class. But they're the most stubborn people on earth so there's nothing he can really do. 

Then there was aggressive rustling from above. "Looks like I was right. You can't hide in the vents forever!" Nat yelled up to the ceiling. And then she rushed to the hallway to cut Clint off. 

He stood up to shut and relock the door. Maybe he should just hang a neon sign that says "come right in!" Since they obviously have no idea when your bully sees you are friends (family) with the literal Avengers. You'd think he stop but no, Flash still says he somehow paid them. Yet flash knows he poor. 

He sat down at his chair. "Can we please just pretend that didn't happen. And I'm not answering questions about her. She'd kill me if I let something private slip. Or you guys, depends." He said as a warning that they shouldn't ask for info about her. He heard Flash scoff but he ignored it. Flash just won't quit.

But even through the lesson he could hear the rustling through the vents. And then there was a big crash. 

Well at least Clint was out of the vents. He thought with a smile.


End file.
